Love in Death
by LesMiserablesEponine
Summary: Eponine and Marius during her death. Re-done. Please Review. Thanks to MadameVicturnien for all the help!


_"There's a boy climbing the barricade!"_

I heard a bang and felt sharp pain in my chest and then a little sting in my  
back. I heard the yell of a boy, "He's safe!"

I closed my eyes and said to myself, "It didn't hit me. No, it couldn't  
have hit me. The boy yelled I am safe! I have to be safe!" I glanced down at the spot where the pain was hurting my whole torso, and saw a large red spot quickly staining my shirt. "Oh God, why me? Why must everything bad happen to  
me? First, I don't get Marius and then oh!" I exclaimed with a small gasp  
that hurt my chest.

"Marius, he's down there!"

Looking down off the barricade, I saw Marius was watching me. I mumbled,  
"Oh no! He must have heard the shot and is making sure I wasn't shot; maybe he  
does care about me! Who am I kidding? He loves Cosette." I shook my head. I  
was starting to feel cold and oh, the pain! "I need to get away from Marius;  
he can't see me die. I'm not afraid of dying though! Then what am I afraid of? I couldn't be Marius!" I stumbled my way  
down the barricade, hoping that by clutching my coat across my chest, I  
wasn't giving it away, but he was waiting for me.

"Oh God, what are you doing here? Eponine, have you no fear?" he asked. I  
guess I don't have any fear; I followed him here to make sure he wouldn't  
get hurt. That's why I love him and deserve him not the silly old Lark! She didn't care about him enough to make sure that his beautiful face wouldn't be destroyed but this hate called war. "Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" Yes, I  
took his letter! I would do anything for him!_ I_ should be his beloved;  
_I'm_ the one who loves him so much that I came here! Wait, this might be my last chance to tell him before I die.  
"I took the letter like you said; I met her father out the door. He said he  
would give it..." Now, here is my chance! I need to say 'I love you' and  
get oh! My vision blurred, and my legs felt so weak that I couldn't stop  
myself from crying out, "I don't think I can stand any more" I  
collapsed, and of all things, he caught me and sank to the ground. Did he really just catch me? Oh Lord don't let me be hallucinating! My cap flew  
off; I noticed it had a reddish tint in it, and my hair felt somewhat wet.

"Eponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair." Oh  
god! Not blood! "Eponine, you're hurt." He tore my coat open to reveal  
my bloodstained rag of a shirt. "You need some help," There was blood on  
his hands now and all over my chest and hair, "Oh god, it's everywhere."  
I grabbed his arm as he tried to get help, and shook my head.

This is it; I'm going to die in his arms. I gritted my teeth together and force a small smile on my lips. "Don't  
you fret, Monsieur Marius; I can't feel the pain. Do you really think the rain could hurt me now you are here? You'll keep me safe and close to you, and really this rain will make the flowers grow. " The pain I  
once felt was gone I couldn't feel anything but his arms around me. The small smile grew bigger on my lips, which longed to touch his.

I felt his arms embrace me as he said, "But you will live 'Ponine, please God! Let her live!" I saw slowly he recognized what I was trying to say, "If I could only help you with my love!"  
" Hold me now!" I just said as I leaned against him, my head resting next  
to his beating heart, "And let it be. Keep me close and comfort me." I started  
to see black, but I shook my head to clear it away. No way was I going to go  
like this!

"But you will live for a hundred years! If I could only help with my love now!" He said, tightening his grip around me. No love now could save me; Even though I knew that I felt it could. I could  
just melt in his arms. And I couldn't die...I wouldn't be able to die like  
this. No matter how bad this is Eponine Thenardier is not afraid not even of death.

"The rain can't hurt me now. All this rain will wash away the bad and nothing can harm me. Then at last I'll sleep in your embrace!" I smiled bigger as I said those words, even though I was  
dying by now. I was in his arms; he was caring for me just like how I dreamed it  
would be. Just like how he does for Cosette! Oh maybe he really does care about me! "The rain is heaven blessed for it has brought you here! And the skies begin  
to clear and I can rest. A breath away from where you are I have come from so far." My breath had started to become more rapid as I tried to cling  
to life, as I now clung to Marius. I clenched my teeth as I began, "So  
don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. I can only feel love. And you are..."

"Here. I won't let you go 'Ponine." He choked as a tear fell on to my fell from his eye onto my  
face. I felt my life slipping away more by the second.

"That's all I need to know! Nothing on earth could hurt me now!" I said pulling his face closer to me. I noticed Enjolras and other  
students watching in disbelief someone was dying. I saw a small boy being held back by another man; on both of their faces was disbelief that someone was really dying. Ignored the others only staring deep into Marius's eyes. "And this rain..." My breath was coming shorted making it harder for me to choke out any words.  
"Will make the flowers..."  
"Will make the flowers…" I echoed. I pulled his face closer so I  
could see him from the darkness that was creeping over me like a lion creeping  
up on its prey. It was so hard to breath! All I could see was him as I was  
about to give him the only kiss of my life but then, my strength went, so I  
laid my head on his chest give a weak smile. The last thing I saw was his blurry face coming closer to me;

Then everything went black.


End file.
